The Black Hour
by Assasin of the Sound
Summary: Blackwargreymon is back...and smaller than ever! Expect appearences from characters from recent seasons also...someone is calling digidestined new and old to one aera. Who will come and who is calling them?
1. The People of the Desert

The Data Desert.

A place where outcast and deleted data - from digimon to simple data clogs go after the Digtal World has no need for them anymore.

If anyone, or anything for that matter survives at least one hour in this wasteland, they are considered reincarnated and can start life anew from Rookie level. For most, this feat is impossible, but for others, it is just another obstacal in their way to greatness...

Blackagumon stumbled through a wasteland set in the middle of a desolate dustbowl of nothingness, sandstorms blowing through it time and tme again, the small grains choppy against everything it hits. After Blackwargreymon's second death, he was sent to his seemingly "Final Destination", where he would die in peace.

But he wouldn't give up that easily, even in his Rookie form. All he needed was a human partner, someone willing enough to take in an outcast digimon like him...

As Nikku tip-toed through a strange new world, he thought of his life back home, in HIS world. Though it was quite boring, it was nothing like this dangerous place where anything could happen at anytime.

If he didn't find someone fast who could help him through, and tell him what this hand-held device which had appeared in his hand was, he would go crazy. It was all a matter of time, as he shuffled into a whirlwinding, sandy desert.

Koichi walked through a desert, his cloak getting polted down by large grains of sand, which he had never seen to be so big."Dammit how is this part of the world so different?..." He asked himself, looking at his digivice, which showed a static screen. In the distance, he could see a short figure coming his way, and he sped up, trying to see who or what it was...


	2. The Meeting

Blackagumon squinted his eyes, a figure shaded through the blowing sand becoming visible, just barely enough to see his outline.

As he raised his head, Blackagumon wondered what this new figure would bring to his table of contents, and how he would deal with this person, be it digimon or human. He readied a Pepper Breath, trying not to inhale any of the large grains of sand that blew past his face at a fast rate.

Koichi looked at the short outline of an organism, still trying to wonder where he was, and why it was so different than all the rest of the parts of the Digital World that he had been too.

As Koichi took out his digivice, it started to glow at an alarming rate, like something of importance was ahead. Koichi broke into a sprint, his eyes barely open so that the sand would not harm them.

Nikku huddled behind a rock, the sand blowing against his face and his eyes closing completely. He heard footsteps, more than one set, and he was frightened.

He tried to act hardcore most of the time, but knew he was no match for whatever laid ahead that was a threat to him in this world. As the footsteps got closer, the rock he was huddling against started to crumble, the large sand grains beating against it's face.

Koichi approached Blackagumon, his feet slowing down on the sandy, barren ground. Koichi suddenly noticed that the sandstorm had stopped, making his mystery figure visible.

He was like an Agumon, yet he was black, and his eyes were yellow. Koichi looked at the digimon with curiousity, his digivice glowing with an extreme black light.

Blackagumon noticed the sand stop too, his figure also being revealed. He looked up and down the boy, who appeared to be around 12 years of age.

He saw the digivice glowing in his hand, and knew he was a digidestined. All of a sudden, Blackagumon started to feel something strange as he got closer to the boy, possibly because they were meant to meet...

Shogunmon walked up laughing, Nikku's neck at the tip of his blade. "So who the hell are you two? Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Give me that glowing device there and I will let this human boy go!" He yelled, pushing his arm on Nikku's neck more. "Well? Don't just stand there, give in to my demands!" He said.


	3. Short and Sweet Battle

Koichi stared blankly at the weak digimon holding the boy, who was noticed had a digivice in his hand. Koichi needed to react quickly and take out Shogunmon, yet he was unable to Spirit Evolve due to the releasing of his spirits from his digivice. Koichi started to sweat, his digivice glowing brighter than ever.

He looked down at it and pointed it at Blackagumon, making it completely get engulfed in its own glow. Koichi smiled, now knowing what to do. "Hey you, get over here!" He shouted, motioning Blackagumon over.

Blackagumon walked over to Koichi, still staring at the eccentric digimon holding the boy. _'Hmm...it seems we have another case on our hands...'_ He thought, as he started to glow.

He felt as though he were floating in the air, yet both of his feet were still planted on the ground. "Blackagumon digivolve to..." He said, his own glow engulfing him. "Blackgreymon!"

He yelled, as his body mass increased and his shape changed. He looked just like Greymon, yet his skin was black and the part of Greymons head that was brown with the horns was grey. His eyes were also yellow instead of green.

Koichi looked down at his digivice, which had changed to the form of a D3 (Season 2 Digivice). _'What the hell is this? How did my digivice change? It must be some type of connection between me and this digimon...'_

He thought, smiling widely. "This is gonna be fun, let's get 'em Blackgreymon!" Koichi yelled, holding his digivice up at his new partner.

Shogunmon threw Nikku to the ground, laughing evily. "So you two think you are acatually a match for mr, Shogunmon, one of the greatest digimon that had ever lived!"

The conceded champion digimon asked them, taking out his two gigantic swords, and charging at the newly digivolved Blackgreymon.

Blackgreymon stampeded at the samurai-like digimon, flames coming out of the crack of his closed mouth. "Nova Shadow!"

He yelled, a large colaboration of balck flames bursting from his mouth and flying at Shogunmon, who was standing there in the path of the flames. 

Shogunmon jumped at the flames, acting like nothing would happen. "Time for another deleltion you weak-" He said, being cut off by the engulfing flames.

He started to burn fast, data flying off of his body. _'I guess I was too weak after all...'_ He thought, completely being deleted.

Blackgreymon de-digivolved, yet past his rookie level into Blackkoromon. Blackkoromon layed on the ground, unconcious.

He breathed steadily, signaling that he was still alive. _'I did it...I acatually digivolved again...I guess this guy is the one who will befriend me to help me acheive my glory once more...'_

Koichi walked up to Blackkoromon and picked him up, resting him ontop of a flat rock next to Nikku. Koichi suddenly noticed he hadn't gone to help the boy, so he got up and walked to him, who was shivering. "Who are you kid? How did you get here?" He asked Nikku, sitting down next to him.

Nikku looked at Koichi, and noticed he was also a human, so he stopped shivering. "I was at school...and I was on the internet. All of a sudden I'm sucked into the computer with new clothes and this thing!" He shouted, showing his digivice (D3) to Koichi.

"Woah, that looks just like mine!" Koichi said, taking out his digivice. To his suprise, it was no longer in its D3 form, but it was back in its Spirit Evolution form. _'How the heck? It changed during battle then changed back after he de-digivolved...'_ He thought, pondering this in his head.


	4. Tai and Saber

_Meanwhile, in the real world..._

Tai slouched back in his recliner, a soda can right next to him. He picked it up and shook it, realizing it was empty. He sighed and got up, walking towards the kitchen, which seemed to be the only part of the house that was lit. Tai was now 16, a teen occupied with teen drama and teen needs.

He had long forgotten of his adventures in the digital world, yet he still reflects on them when he is alone and there is nothing to do. He could never forget Agumon either. He and his digimon partner had fought many battles, and had wins and losses, and they recovered together.

Tai had grown greatly since then, now taller and with a more mature face. He had cut his hair down, yet it still retains it's old shape. He walked up to the refrigerator and opened it, and as he reached for another soda, the doorbell rang.

He knew who it was and he got on his clothes, which looked kind of like the clothes he wore when he first went to the digital world. He opened the door...

Saber looked at Tai, scanning him up and down. She smiled and walked into the house, hugging him and not letting go for about 15 seconds. She was a 15 year old girl, a little short for her age.

She had a cute face, and had long, light brown hair. She wore a yellow belly shirt, with a pair of knee high jeans. She wore little make-up, just some lip gloss. "So, have you heard too?" She asked him, sitting down on the couch in his house, he face now more serious than before.

Tai nodded, his face serious now too. "Yeah Saber, it seems as though something has been stirring in the digital world once more, and we are the only ones that can investigate so far..."

Tai responded, rummaging through his pocket and pulling out his digivice (old school from Season 1). "Did you bring yours?" He asked Saber.

Saber took out a digivice from her pocket also (Season 1), blowing dust off of it. "It has been a long time...are you sure we can make it?" She asked Tai. "I mean, if we fail, we could doom the digital world and all the digimon..." She said.

Tai nodded, getting up and motioning her to his bedroom. He turned his computer on and opened a program entitled, "Digi Portal". "Put your digivice to the screen Saber..."

He said, putting his own digivice up to the screen, causing him to glow. He became transparent, then was absorbed into the computer.

She nodded, putting her digivice to the screen also, causing her to glow. She took a last glance at the real world, which was Tai's room. She then was absorbed into the computer, causing it to turn off.

She flew through a portal, glowing in rainbow color. As she landed on the ground, she looked around, seeing a desert wasteland in the distance.

Tai helped her to her feet, and looked out at the desert in the distance. "It seems that it is coming from there..." He said, looking at Saber. "Shall we?" He asked her, walking with her towards the desert.


	5. Hiro and Veemon

_In a different part of the digital world..._

Hiro fastened his cloak to his shoulders, making sure it fit securely as he walked briskly through a lush forest riddled and filled with trees and much foliage.

He motioned Veemon over, signaling that is was fine to walk. Hiro had adopted this particular Veemon from the late Davis, who was killed by a strange digimon, who mysteriously dissappeared after Davis' death.

"Hmm...Rootmon..." Hiro said, holding his blue D3 up and the air and it glowing.

Veemon did nothing but smirk, immediatlly changing into Flamedramon and oblidorating the small attacking rookie Rootmon.

As Flamedramon dedigivolved back into Veemon, it could be seen that Veemon was much more different than when he was with Davis. His expression was serious, not a goofy looking and free lancing face. Veemon jumped up on Hiro's shoulder, his expression still serious.

Hiro smirked. "Come on buddy, you can't be like this all the time, I mean, get some excitment in your life, live it up." He said, smiling at his digimon partner. "Not everything comes in your path Veemon, you have to expiriment for things to happen." Hiro kept saying.

A slight smirk could be seen on Veemon's face as he continued to look foreward. "I'll do what I have to do and see what happens...just hurry up to the spot of the disturbence..." He said, the smirk dissapearing.

Hiro lost his smile also, starting to walk faster. "Wow...you are really harsh today man...you need to calm down...you gave those Rootmon no mercy." He said, his stride becoming longer. "I just hope you aren't as merciless to the ones at the disturbence..."

_In the Data Desert..._

Nikku had discussed with Koichi for a least two hours about the adventures, past and present, including the digidestined, digimon, digivices, and the digital world.

Nikku now understood that he was chosen for a new generation of digidestined, and apparently Koichi was also chosen for this generation. "So...do you think other past digidestined could have been chosen?" Nikku asked Koichi.

"It is possible...but it is not probable that is any of my friends, since they vowed never to return, yet I was called back and came..." Koichi said. "I think ones from the other generations are already too old..."

"Acatually, we are just the right age!" Tai said, walking up to the two, Saber at his side. "Interesting conversation you two were having...it seems time flys when you are not in the digital world...literally." (referring to the time skip).

He said, looking down at Blackagumon, who had now fully recovered from the previous digivolution. "You look familiar..." Tai said. "I know you are not Agumon but..."

Blackagumon nodded. "Yes we have met before...it was many years ago, when you were young, but not a boy...and when I was in my prime..."

He said, walking up to Tai, his Agumon like voice echoing somehow in the vast desert. "Blackwargreymon was the name..."

Tai smacked his forehead, smiling. "Oh yeah, how could I forget...but didn't you sacrifice yourself..." He wondered.

Saber walked in front of Tai. "Yes he did, but this is the Data Desert, where some digimon get another chance...the lucky ones anyway. It seems you are very lucky Blackie-Kun..."

_Annnnnnndddddd...CUT_


	6. Memories Return

Blackagumon squinted at Saber. "You can't call me that...you nowhere close to being related to me!" He yelled, fire gathering in his mouth for a small Ebony Breath on the misleaded Saber. "Now fess up!" He said.

Saber smiled, a devilish smile at that. "Alright, you caught me..." She said, a puff of smoke forming around her and then as the smoke cleared, a short, lion like figure could be seen. "Just like old times eh Blackie-Kun?" The digimon asked.

Blackagumon nodded, shaking hands with the digimon. "Long time no see Chibileomon..." He said, his Ebony Breath smoldering down. "So...where is that girl? Saber was it?" He asked his long time friend.

Saber came out from behind a small rock. "We tricked you all didn't we?" She asked them, looking at the new faces. Saber wasn't very shy with new people, even in the digital world.

A single tear fell from Tai's face, slightly shaking as he thought of the memories of his dear friend Agumon. Due to the time skip, what was years in the real world was decades in the digital world.

Yet suddenly, a voice could be heard in the distance by Tai. He looked up, smiling. It was Agumon, looking as young as he ever did, yet Tai noticed a scar on his right eye. He walked up to Agumon, who was running to him, and they hugged. "Agumon...it's been so long! How have you been? And where did you get that ugly scar?" He asked.

Agumon smiled, his voice just as young as it was many years ago. "I've been great Tai! I've allied myself with the Dramon group...they hunt down renegade digimon who are still being effected by the stray black gears and black rings from before...oh and this thing? I was fighting Ultiseadramon...an omega level...I defeated him with the help of late Gabumon...we became Omnimon, but he was too weak to dedigivolve back..."

_A short one I know...but I have to do things ya know...I will name this 5 1/2_


	7. Fire Battle Royal

Tai's eyes got droopy and sad as he looked at his hestating digimon. "What happened boy? Gabumon is alright, isn't he? I mean, him and you are practically equals...right?" He asked Agumon, looking him in the face.

Some tears fell from Agumon's eyes, indicating that Tai was wrong. "Well, we were Omnimon, and the Metalgarurumon half of the body was badly injured, and when we devolved, he was not there. I think he was immediatly deleted..."

He said, his head now against Tai's chest. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him!"

Koichi and Blackwargreymon were no longer in the area where the others were, they were in a different part of the desert, near a lush green forest.

They had sensed two figures, with emense energy, approaching. They watched as they emerged, one a human boy and another a Veemon. "So, you two are the ones we sensed...it is time to fight!" Koichi yelled, taking out his D-Tector, which was glowing with a black light once more.

Hiro and Veemon emerged from the forest, to figures coming into veiw from their distance. It looked like a human boy and a strange looking Agumon, who seemed like formidable opponents. "Alright, but we warn you, we are more than we seem..." He said, holding up his D3. Let's do this Veemon!" He yelled, Veemon jumping foreward. "Veemon armor digivolve to...Flamedramon!" He said, emerging as the so familiar digimon of the digimetal of courage.

Koichi smiled, as did Blackagumon. "Alright Blackagumon!" He yelled, holding up his D-Tector, which immediatly changed into a D3 when he called out Blackagumon's name. "Blackagumon digivolve to...Blackgreymon!" He said, becoming the digimon he was a few hours ago.

Saber heard some loud noises a few minutes away and snuck out with Chibileomon to see what it was. They saw two fully digivolved Champion digimon, well at least one, because the other looked a little weird.

"Psst, what's that Chibi?" Saber asked Chibileomon. He looked at Flamedramon. "That is an armor digivolved digimon...he became Champion-Like using a digimental egg..."

Flamedramon jumped in the air, his tail flapping in the wind. "Fire Rocket!" He yelled, sending 8 Fire Rockets sailing at Blackgreymon from each of his claws.

Blackgreymon responded quickly. "Black Nova!" He said, black fire emerging from his mouth and clashing with the other blasts of fire.

Koichi looked at the digimon, then back down to Hiro. "So, it seems you do have the strength to back up what you said earlier..." Koichi said to him. Hiro nodded, smiling. "Yes, but it also seems we have finally found us an opponent worthy of us..."

_From now on battles will have both people/digimon that are battling in the same paragraph, talking back and forth..._


	8. Warping Digivices

Blackgreymon fell to the ground, glowing with a bright white light. He gasped for air, yet it was in vain as he de-digivolved into Blackagumon.

A few meters away, Flamedramon also fell to the ground, his armor dissapearing and his body decreasing in size as he devolved back into Veemon. "Dammit..." Blackagumon said, struggling to his feet. Veemon smiled and got up also, his legs shaking. "A little mad?..." He struggled out.

Koichi growled and looked down at his digivice, which was now a D-Arc. _'Huh? How the hell does this thing do this? Ever since I met Blackagumon it has been changing...'_ He thought, feeling some weight in his pocket. He put his hand in, and took out what was in there.

It was a few cards from the Digimon Card game from the Real World, which he thought useless, until when he brang them close to the D-Arc, it glowed with an immense light. Koichi saw the card swiping slot, and knew what to do. He took out on of the cards and swiped it. "Digimodify! Pyro Up, activate!" He yelled, Blackagumon starting to glow with a red light.

Hiro watched as Koichi did what he did, then looked down at his own digivice which was now a D-Arc also. He checked in his pocket as Koichi did, and found one card, a blue one. He shrugged and swiped it like Koichi did. "Digimodify! Blue Card, activate!"

He yelled, Veemon glowing with a blue light. "Veemon digivolve to...Ex-Veemon!" He said, now in his full Champion form. "This is gonna be fun..." Hiro said.

Blackagumon saw Veemon digivolve into Champion, and got a little nervous until he felt a warmth on his, and saw that a red light was eminating from him.

"Burning Pepper!" He yelled, sending a gigantic, almost equal in size to Black Nova, red blast of flames at Ex-Veemon. Ex-Veemon saw the blast, and used all he knew to use. "V-Laser!" He said, the X on his chest glowing and sending a X shaped blast at the flames.

Saber had already called the others over, and they were all watching, Nikku, Agumon, Tai, Saber, and Chibileomon. "This is a pretty intense battle!" Agumon said, watchign closely.

Chibileomon nodded, his eyes closed. "Yes it is...let's see who shall win..." He said, turning to Saber and Tai. "You two should have your digivices ready if Koichi and Blackie-San fail..." He said to them. They both nodded, continuing to watch the battle.

The two blasts collided, canceling eachother out indefinatly. Blackagumon smiled, still feeling the warmth of the glow. "You won't defeat me...even if you are a Champion..."

He said. Ex-Veemon laughed a little. "It is common sense that a Rookie would fall to a Champion, especially one that already faced his opponent before and now has the upperhand!" He replied. Blackagumon growled. "That was a long time ago...and you were never able to defeat me..."

"Dopn't let him get to you Blackagumon!" Koichi yelled to his partner, searching through the cards. "Now into the sky!" He yelled. "Digimodify! Cyber Wing, activate!"

He said, swiping another card that gave Blackagumon glowing angelic wings, which he used to fly up. Hiro growled. "Follow him Ex-Veemon!" Hiro yelled to his friend.

Ex-Veemon nodded, following Blackagumon into the sky. "You're not getting away this time!" He yelled, swiping at him with his claws. Blackagumon avoided most of the slashes, getting cut by a few. "Oh yeah! Burning Pepper!" He said, sending the blast down at Ex-Veemon, who avoided it, getting burned a little.


	9. The Beginning

Ex-Veemon slashed and stabbed quickly at Blackagumon, who evaded gracefully using his new angelic wings. Wjhen he was able to, Blackagumon fired off as much Burning Pepper attacks he could, yet everytime he missed Ex-Veemonmon. "You're going down!"

Blackagumon yelled, lunging himself at his opponent, who grabbed him, sending them both hurling into the earth at a high speed from the height they were at.

Tai's digivice glowed, as did Saber's. They knew something was going to happen, something that concerned them all coming to the same place. "It is happening...those two must be the ones who were meant to meet..." Chibileomon said. They all turned to him. "What do you mean Chibi?"

Saber asked him. He turned to her. "There is a legend...the beings of fire were meant to meet. I myself am Fire Element, as is Agumon...and those two are the ones in the legend that have Fire, yet they do not have Fire..." He told them all. "Strange...then why am I here?" Nikku asked. Chibi turned to him. "You are yet to find your partner..." He told him.

Blackagumon got up out of the very large crator that him and Ex-Veemon had created from the fall, realizing that he was de-materializing. "No, not again!"

He yelled, holding his shoulder which was the part of his body that was de-materializing. Veemon rubbed him head as he raised from under the rubble, seeming like he was okay, yet his tail was de-materializing. He fell to his knees, feeling a slight weakness in his lower body.

Hiro ran to Veemon. "Are you ok buddy..." He said to his partner, which he was sure he had only said to him a few times. He looked at Veemon's tail, "Veemon! You are de-materializing!" He yelled to him, looking him in the face. Koichi ran up to Blackagumon, seeing his pain. "I'll help you man!" He said, searching through the cards, and swiping one. "Digimodify! Data Reconstruction, activate!"

He yelled, Blackagumon's leaving data particles rejoining onto his body. Koichi turned to the others, who were crying. He looked down at the card, and walked up to Hiro. "Here...use this..." Koichi said, handing Hiro the Data Reconstruction card. Hiro looked up at Koichi, and took the card.

"Thankyou..." He said in a low voice. "Digimodify! Data Reconstruction, activate!" He said, Veemon being healed the same way Blackagumon was. He handed the card back to Koichi, "Are you sure can forgive us..." He asked him. Koichi smiled. "We should be the apologizing..." He said.

"Nuh uh!" Blackagumon said. "You are kidding right? These guys started it all!" He yelled to Koichi. Veemon began to laugh. "Well, if I remember right..."

_Flashback_

"So, you two are the ones we sensed...it is time to fight!" Koichi yelled.

Blackagumon began to laugh also. "Well, you got me there man!" He said, putting his arm around his new friend Veemon


	10. Commence Travel

Tai and the others came out of hiding. "So...that was pretty entertaining..." Tai said, closing his eyes in a non-chalant manner. Saber blushed. "Kinda makes you exited, huh Tai?..."

She asked him, her face becoming redder every second. Tai opened his eyes and looked at Saber, starting to get sweaty. "Well...um...kinda..." He said, getting nervous. Saber growled. "Why you!" She yelled, socking him in the head with her fist. "That's what you get Mr. Rude!"

Hiro began to laugh. "So, this is what it is like to be with real _friends_!" He said, cotinuing to laugh. Koichi nodded. "Yeah...it is great, right? There is more along the way..."

He said to Hiro, shaking hands with him. "Welcome to our group man..." He said to him, turning to Blackagumon and Veemon. "It looks like they are already quite aquainted..."

Blackagumon and Veemon started sparring. "You know I could have beaten you easily, right?" Blackagumon asked the blue and white digimon. Veemon laughed.

"Yeah, and my name is Elvis!" He yelled, taking a shot at Blackagumon's head, which he barely dodged. "So you want it that way, eh?" Blackagumon asked, taking a blow to Veemon's gut.

"Hey, cool it you two!" Chibi and Agumon said, Agumon blocking Blackagumon's blow and Chibileomon holding back Veemon. "There is no need for this...just because you are fully healed doesn't mean you have to fight again!"

They yelled to them. Suddenly, there was a type of earthquake, and as the group looked towards the desert, they could see a rainbow of 7 colors coming out of the ground, the colors spliting up, and then shooting off into different directions.

"That can't be good..." Tai said, a transmission coming from his digivice. Tai took it out, and looked at it. He couldn't make out who it was, and the voice was unfamiliar. He was about to turn it off when Koichi ran up. "Wait! It's Cherubimon!" He said, taking Tai's digivice from him.

"Digidestined...I have called you here for an urgent message to be delivered...you are the best of the best of all of the generations of digidestined, and together you must stop a new force...this force is the called The Element Sovereigns...their leader is the Fire Sovereign, which is why I called all of you...the fire digidestined. You must defeat all the rest then using the element power gathered from the others unify it with your own fire power to defeat him..."

TRANMISSION LOST is what could be seen on Tai's digivice as Koichi handed it back to him. "It seems that rainbow was more than just some abnormality..."

He said, turning to the others. "We have to split up...in groups. Me Hiro and Nikku will go Northwest, and Saber and Tai will go Southeast. We will meet up back here...after we have defeated the few Sovereigns in those directions..." He said.


	11. Cyber Partner

_After 4 days of searching, the Team 1, comprised of Koichi, Blackagumon, Hiro, Veemon, and Nikku, has come to a small village in search of something important..._

Nikku smiled at the lot of Chibityrannomon around him, and picked one up, holding it up to the sun. He smiled at it and it smiled back. It looked just like a normal Tyrannomon, yet it was much smaller in stature, even shorter than Agumon.

He set him down, and looked at his digivie, which wasn't glowing yet.

Blackagumon made a type of snoring sound. "Come on, let's go already! We know that his digivice didn't glow yet, so none of the digimon here are his!"

He said, getting impatient. Koichi looked at him and sighed. "Calm down...Nikku own't be any use to us if he doesn't have a digimon..." He told his partner. Blackagumon sighed and closed his eyes. "Well hurry up with it then..."

Suddenly, there was an explosion nearby and a fire broke out. One of the houses near Nikku and the Chibityrannomon group was about to fall on them, when Nokku noticed his digivice was glowing blue. "Blue!" He said, suddenly a digimon appearing and stoping the house from falling.

The digimon then put out the fire and started to turn around. Nikku ran up to the digimon, his digivice glowing even brighter. "You are the one!" He said, the digimon turning all the way around. It was Cyberdramon, an ultimate level digimon. "The one?" He asked Nikku. Nikku nodded, holding up his digivice to him, which was now a D-Arc, looking slightly like Ryo's.

Blackagumon started to clap sarcasticly. "Finally, we can get this show on the road!" He yelled, starting to walk out of the village. "Not so fast Blackagumon..." Koichi said.

"Let's let them...get aquainted..." He said. Blackagumon stormed back in. "Dammit!" He yelled, sitting back down. "It's bad enough being withall these Tyrannomon, now I have to wait longer!"

Nikku and Cyberdramon talked for a while, and after talking, Cyberdramon finally accepted that he was Nikku's partner. "Let's get moving..." He said, devolving to Monodramon. Nikku nodded, following him and the others out of the village.

_'It seems as though they have become tight-knit...are you sure you can change that?'_ The first voice asked. _'Yes...it will a "snap", I shall say...'_ The second voice responded. Both voices laughed.


	12. Intamacy

_At the same time Nikku was meeting his digimon partner, Saber and Tai were getting to **know** eachother better..._

Saber traced her finger across Tai's exposed chest as he changed into his night cloths. "  
Do you have to do that?" Tai asked her, finishing buttoning his shirt. Saber shrugged.

"Well, you did promise if we got out of this alive you would consider a relationship together..." She said, glancing at the sleeping Chibileomon and Agumon. "And this is the perfect time to get to _know_ eachother better..." She said to him.

Agumon knew he was having a dream because he was sitting next to Gabumon, Biyomon, and the whole rest of the first rookie digimon crew. "What are you guys doing here?" Agumon asked them, getting up and facing them. "We should be asking you that..." Gabumon told him. "This is the spirit world!" He said to him. Agumon's face got teary eyed.

"No, it's not true, you didn't all die! It's a lie!" He yelled. Gabumon exhibited an evil laugh. "Very perceptive Agumon-let's see how you do alone..." Gabumon said, his becoming deeper, eviler. His form changed, and he became mutated, discombobulated, and so did all the others.

Chibi opened one eye so he could see what was making all the movement. He opened his eye, and could only see agumon wretching around and sweating, like he was having a bad dream. Chibi shrugged it off and closed his eye, starting to drift back off to his own dream land.

Saber leaned over to Tai and kissed his reluctant lips, knocking him over as she sat on his lap. "Did that make you feel better?" She asked him, starting to unbutton his shirt. Tai gently shoved her off of him. "Yes...but I can't do that here...it just doesn't feel right..." He told her. Saber sighed. "Fine...you had your chance..." She said, getting up.

Chibi opened both of his eyes this time and nudged Agumon, who was prespiring alot by now. Agumon immediatly sat up, still sweating. "No, no no!" He yelled, thrashing about. Chibi calmed him down. "What the hell happened in that dream of your Agumon?" He asked his friend. Agumon kept shaking his head. "It wasn't a dream, it was real I say! Real!" He yelled, catching the attention of Saber and Tai.

_'That was good work by Necromon...'_ A deep voice said in the darkness. _'Yes...let's just hope he leaves the cute ones alone! Tee hee!'_ A higher, most probably female voice responded.


	13. Kamikazemon

Nikku rode on his newly aqquired partner, Cyberdrmon, who had already mastered digivolution, making him the strongest member of the group. "Higher!" Nikku yelled, Cyberdramon nodding and soaring higher into the sky.

Behind them was Hiro and Ex-Veemon. "Hurry up you guys!" Nikku yelled back to them.

Suddenly Ex-Veemon was shot down by a blast of some sort of concentrated wind, and he fell to the ground, retaining his Champion form. "Heh...it seems you were strong enough to withstand that at least..."

A voice said, landing near Ex-Veemon. "Let me introduce myself...I am Kamekazemon...and I am the Elemental Sovereign of Wind!" He yelled.

Blackgreymon and Koichi, who had been following the others on ground level, had finally caught up with the others, spotting Ex-Veemon facing a green, winged digimon.

"And who the hell are, might I ask?" Koichi said, in an annoyed voice as he hopped off Blackgreymon.

Kamekazemon laughed a bit. "I am someone you have been searching for...I am Kamekazemon, 2nd in Command of the Elemental Sovereigns!"

He yelled to Koichi, sending a blast of pure wind energy flying at Koichi, which Blackgreymon jumped in front of him to block it.

Blackgreymon flew back, over Koichi's head and devolved. "Koichi...he's an ultimate level...I can't beat him..." He said, falling unconcious.

Koichi ran up to Blackagumon and checked him. He turned back to Kamekazemon. "You're an ultimate level digimon!" He asked the Sovereign of Wind.

Kamekazemon chuckled. "Yes, I am, and so are all the others. But trust me, they are not as strong as me or Kasaimon. So you will have some time to train before you are defeated by me or Kasaimon...If you get past the others..." He said, dissappearing.

Cyberdrmon and Nikku floated down from the sky. "What the hell happened! Can we help!" He asked, jumping off Cyberdramon and running up to the others. "Tell me, what the hell freaking happned here?"

Hiro sighed. "You're a little late..."


	14. Another Side, Another Story

Mizumon sat on one of the many chairs in the large, darkened room. There were other figures surrouding her, staring at her with their glowing eyes. There was 4 of them in total.

Next to her sat a white digimon, humanoid like Mizumon herself. It seemed all of the figures in the room were humanoid. Mizumon leaned over to the white digimon slowly. "Psst, Ranpumon, why are we here again?" Mizumon whispered to the digimon.

Ranpumon sighed and moved her hair out of her eyes. "It is a meeting of the Elemental Sovereigns...we are discussing current events..." She whispered back to Mizumon. "And you better be quiet, or we are both dead...if you didn't notice, we are the only female digimon in the Sovereign group..."

Denkoumon jumped up from his seat, getting close to the two girls. He was also humanoid, and it seemed all the Elemental Sovereigns were. "What are you two talking about? Mine if I cut in!" He asked, eagerly.

Mizumon brushed him off. "Calm down boy...remember, it is forbidden to have relationships within the Sovereign Union..." She said, pushing him back away from her.

Denkoumon walked back up to her, a smirk on his face. "So, a bit of spunk, eh?" He asked, grabbing her arm. "Well, I can fix that!" He said, lifting her up.

A flame came from one of the figures and hit Denkoumon head on, making him release Mizumon. "Don't be a fool...these digidestined are stronger than we think...they have the ability to increase their power when needed...we must also gain this ability...

Ranpumon nodded. "I agree, we also need humans with those devices to increase our power...just in case...me and Necromon can create a flux into their world...and gather worthy candidates..."


	15. New Training

Monodramon slept in his bed, lopsided on the right edge. He dreamed peacefully as Nikku sat up on the other side looking outside the large tent to the others, who were training.

"Well...it seems like they are getting _somewhere_ at least..." He said, continuing to watch them.

Blackgreymon tried to concentrate harder as Koichi held up his D3 to him. "Come on Blackgreymon, we have to get stronger if you expect us to have any chance at defeating the Elemental Sovereigns!"

Koichi yelled to him, as it looked as though he was concentrating even more than Blackgreymon. "We have to do this!"

Hiro cycled through his Digimentals, looking as though doing so would make a stronger one suddenly appear. "Magnamon is the strongest we got so far Veemon...but even he isn't as strong as an ultimate level..."

He said to his partner. Veemon nodded. "Yeah...we need to get stronger!"

A small disk type thing landed near Koichi and Hiro, and it started to project an image. As the others stopped what they were doing and walked up to it, the image was now fully revealed, and it seemed to be a pre-teen.

It was Davis, now with a long robe, with flames on the cuffs and bottom, instead of his normal attire. "Hello digidestined..." He said in a knowledgable tone, which was unlike Davis.

Veemon ran up to Davis' projection along with Hiro and the others, his whole face covered in tears. "Davis? Is it really you!" He asked, tears still streaming. If it was, he would burst out with all emotions at the same time.

"Not really...I am a projections, a spirit...you know that I died, but I am here to help you defeat the Sovereigns...Cherubimon sent me as an aid, as I have expeirience with these things...now to start your **real** training..."


	16. Time Skip

Koichi walked along a dirt road, looking different than he did when we last saw him. He was wearing a long robe, that looked like Davis', yet it had tiny purple sparles at the bottom and on the cuffs instead of flames.

Behind him trailed Blackagumon, who now looked almost exactly the same, yet his expression, and his overall self was different. "We are almost there..." Koichi said, a large, glowing palace coming into veiw.

Hiro smirked, stopping at the top of a hill where Koichi and Blackagumon had stopped, smirking. He also had the same robe on, an exact replica of the one Davis had been wearing.

"So this is the place Ranpumon is huh...?" He said, Veemon appearing behind him. Veemon was different, there was more cheer in him, yet he also was more serious. "Doesn't look like much of a threat..." He said, ina mature tone.

Nikku walked up and stopped where the others were also, yet he looked the same also, except he had a robe on, almost like Davis' and Hiro's, yet it had blue flames instead of the normal red.

Monodramon hopped up on his shoulder. "Shall we get going there?" He asked, the three boys nodding and proceeding foward with their digimon to Ranpumon's lair...

_Elsewhere, near Necromon's lair..._

Saber walked along with Chibileomon near a gigiantic black castle, surrounded by a dark shadow-like aura, which made Saber shiver. "Wow...this place is evil...dark, it will make me get nightmares..."

She said, trying to hide behind the small Chibileomon. "If you want to hide...digivolve me..." He said. Saber smiled. "Oh yeah!" She yelled, holding up her digivice, which glowed and made Chibileomon digivolve into Leomon, who Saber hid behind.

Tai rode on Greymon, who torched the evil spirits surrounding them that dared get too close. "I hope Saber and Leomon are okay...they kinda started slowing down back there..." Tai said. "Don't worry, Leomon can handle himself, he will protect Saber well..." Greymon told him in his usual deep voice. Tai nodded and smiled.

"You are right Greymon, they will be fine...but what about the others?" He asked. "They are definatly fine...Blackagumon has equal powers to me, and Veemon is more than capable...and if Nikku found his digimon I am sure no one is hurt..."

_Back at Ranpumon's castle..._

Ranpumon and Samato stood outside the entrance to her palace, both confident they would be able to destroy the digidestined. "We will destroy them...so I can go back home..." Samato said, with the confidence of his brother. "Yes...then I won't have to hurt anyone ever again...and peace will reign..." Ranpumon said.


	17. Necromon

Greymon and Tai approached the gate to the Dark Castle, shbivering a bit. "This place gives me the creeps Greymon...couldn't we just turn back now and leave?" He asked his gigiantic partner. "There is no turning back now Tai, we are already here, and Leomon is probably thinking the same thing..."

He said to Tai. Tai sighed. "Yeah, you're right, if we turn back now, all that we have worked for up to now would be worth nothing..." He told Greymon, getting more confidence. "That just means we will have to do our best!" Tai said.

A clapping sound could be heard, that caught the attention of Tai and Greymon. "Very nice speech, but are you really ready to fight me, Necromon?" An evil-like, shrill voice asked. A humanoid digimon appeared from the shadows near Tai and Greymon. He had a jester-like shaped head, and blue skin on his humanoid face.

The rest of his head, which was jester shaped, and was like a hat, was a shiny black, with a purple shine. The rest of his body was elegant and sleek, with the same look as the hat like part of his head. He was a pretty basic digimon, yet he was extremely strong. He also stood around 6'7", making him look even weaker.

Tai smirked. "So, you are that Necromon that invaded Agumon's dreams eh? Well you don't look so tough!" Tai yelled, jumping off of Greymon and holding up his digivice, and its screen showed the crest of courage.

"Greymon digivolve to...Metalgreymon!" Greymon yelled, his voice changing tone and him changing into his familiar ultimate form. "Let's get him Metalgreymon!" Tai yelled. "Metal Claw!" 

Necromon smirked, as he had easily anticipated Metalgreymon's attack, letting the extenging claw of his foe get mere inches away before he stepped to the side, letting it dig into the dirt. "Nice try Mr. Cocky..."

Necromon said, jumping up onto Metalgreymon's claw, running up it, and kicking Metalgreymon in the head, sending him flying backwards. "But you will have to do better to defeat a Sovereign..." He said to Tai and Metalgreymon, smirking again.

Metalgreymon struggled to him feet, shaking as he did so. "Tai...he is stronger than we thought...we need a stragety..." He told Tai. Tai smirked. "We don't need a stragety, we've faced foes stronger than him! Just attack!"

Tai commanded Metalgreymon, pointing at Necromon. "Let's take 'em out Metalgreymon!" He yelled. "Giga Blaster!" Metalgreymon yelled, both of his missles contained in his chest coming out and flying at Necromon.

Necromon didn't hesitate this time. He rushed up at and increadible speed, and jumped up to the exact height that the missles were. He somewhat floated there for a while, waiting for the missles, and when they came, he kicked them back at Metalgreymon, in a double kick motion, even though both missles had come at the exact same time.

Metalgreymon got hit by his own missles head-on, leading him to fall back many feet backwards. He quickly devolved to Agumon, panting as he got up, shaking. Tai ran up to him. "Are you ok buddy?"

He asked, kneeling down next to him. Agumon slowly nodded. "We are gonna need something stronger than Metalgreymon to destroy him..." He struggled out. Tai nodded. "I have something in mind..." He said, his digivice glowing and Agumon glowing.


End file.
